Here to Help
by Smores.and.Smut
Summary: Albus Potter is having girl trouble, so who better to help than his sexy, player of a brother? However when Al finally does ask James for help he gets more than he bargained for when he brother decides to take a more 'hands-on' approach...WARNING: incest, sexual situations, dub-con, yaoi, boy on boy, smut, vulgar language, and sexy James Sirius Potter. Suggestions welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**In this fic there is a significant age difference between James and Albus, James being 23 and Albus being about 19. In this fic James was concieved and born just after the war, so he is a war baby. This chapter is rather mild but there will be more sexual content later on in the fic, so follow for more. Also, James lives in an apartment on his own, due to circumstances. This is also slightly AU, because technology as well as magic will be used (this fic is kind of set in 2023, if we are being correct with the Potterverse timing). Enjoy :)**

**WARNING: INCEST, SEXUAL SITUATIONS, AND VULGAR LANGUAGE! IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THESE THINGS THEN DO NOT READ!**

* * *

"Hey James?"

James blinked, looking up from his computer screen. Albus was standing in the entry of his doorway, staring at him expectantly as he nibbled nervously on his bottom lip. James raised his eyebrow expectantly, turning away from the computer.

"Yeah?" James said slowly, staring his brother down.

"Um…I…" Albus paused, looking away from James before taking a step back. "You know what nevermind."

James raised an eyebrow before scoffing, getting up and pulling his brother into his bedroom. He closed the door quickly (despite the fact that no one was home anyways) and turned to his brother irritably.

"No. Not again. Al you've been doing this all fucking week!" James snapped angrily, watching his brother's eyebrows raise. "You leave home without telling mom or dad, come to my loft saying you need to talk, and then immediately say you're not ready! I let you stay here for a week, covered for you with mom and dad, and all you do is come up to me like a million times a day trying to say whatever the hell you want to say but _never fucking saying it_! Just spit it out Albus! This bullshit is driving me fucking insane!"

"I…I…." Albus stuttered for a second, before licking his lips nervously. James rolled his eyes before shoving his brother against the door, leaning against him intimidatingly. "I want you to teach me how to have sex!"

James blinked in surprise before, taking a step back from his brother. That had not been what he'd been expecting. He thought maybe Albus had gotten Talia, (his girlfriend for the past year) pregnant or something not that he hadn't even….

"Wait…what?" James asked in confusion, looking over his blushing baby brother intently. Al's mouth opened to speak before he closed it again in embarrassment.

"I…Talia and me we almost…" Albus paused, his blush deepening. "And I didn't know what to fucking do okay! I stopped it! And I know you and Kim go at it like rabbits all the time and I just wanted you to give me some tips you know? Show me how to…get started…"

"So let me get this straight," James asked in confusion. "You want me to teach you how to fuck a girl?"

Albus nodded uncomfortably.

"Well…" James's brow furrowed as he tried to ignore the awkwardness of the situation. "Were you…turned on?"

"At first yeah, but after a while…" Albus drifted off meaningfully.

"So you need to learn how to keep it up?" James asked in confusion. Albus blushed and stuttered while James thought carefully. "Well you know, you got to…you need to think about hot stuff or you know…oh shit Albus I don't know! This is not something you teach someone it's something you learn from experience!"

Albus's face fell slightly, even though it hadn't been thrilled to begin with. James felt immediate guilt.

"You know what, fuck it. It was a stupid idea anyways…I-" Al was cut off by James moving suddenly closer to him. Before Al could blink, his brother's hand was down his sweatpants, stoking his member quickly. Albus gasped, trying to pull away but the door behind him prevented escape. He brought his hands up to his brother's shoulders and pushed slightly, his faced flushed. "James what the FUCK, gettoffofme!"

"Shut up dipshit, I'm trying to help you!" James growled irritably as he continued to stroke Albus. Albus panted slightly as James ran his thumb over the head, twisting his hand to stroke more firmly.

"How…is this helping…" Albus asked flustered, as his grip on James's shoulder's tightened. James sighed, stroking more rapidly as he opened his mouth to speak. However he could utter a word, Albus let out a slight whine that distracted him momentarily. James turned to face his brother so quickly that his neck cracked and stared at his brother's half-lidded eyes and red face intently. Taking a moment to stare at the full-bottom lip caught between Albus's teeth, James completely lost his train of thought.

"You really are a little virgin, aren't you baby bro?" James said softly as he squeezed Albus's cock. Al closed his eyes against the pleasure, letting out a slight grunt.

"Shut the fuck…up…" Albus said lowly as his finger's clenched around James's shirt. James chuckled before wrapping an arm around his brother's waist. Dragging the younger boy to his bed, James tossed his brother onto the mattress haphazardly. Albus blinked in confusion at the new location, staring around the room in bewilderment. Al turned up to look at his brother, only to find him looking him over with unidentifiable emotion. Albus gulped hard.

"Why are you doing this?" Al asked while he still could. He cock ached with loss and pleasure and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. James, looked up into Albus's reddened face before pulling down his sweats in one tug. James blinked at the erect member curiously before smirking.

"You don't wear underwear?" James chuckled. "You're a virgin and you're going around commando?"

"Fuck you!" Albus said quickly, blushing slightly. "Underwear is fucking uncomfortable! And stop changing the subject, how the fuck is this helping me?"

James laughed before plopping himself on the bed beside his brother. Before Al even knew what was happening, his brother's hand was wrapped around his cock again and stroking him fast. Albus turned away from his brother, shoving his face into the comforter so James couldn't see the pleasure there.

"I'm teaching you. As I said you learn by experience…" James said idly as he tightened his grip on Albus's member, hearing his brother pant slightly in response. James ran a finger of the head of Al's cock tenderly, before twisting the purple head with the tips of his fingers. Al let out an involuntary moan, writhing slightly. He gripped the comforter on James's bed and bit his lip so hard he could taste blood as he unknowingly turned his head to face his brother. Albus tried to deny the pleasure pooling in his stomach and building towards his groin as he looked up at James though half-lidded eyes. James licked his lips slightly as he continued to pump Al's member. "This is a learning experience for me too. For one I didn't know I could give such good hand jobs. And two,"

James scooted closer to his brother, leaning into him as Al writhed on the comforter, turning his heads this way and that with pleasure. James smirked as he leaned into his brothers, ear.

"I don't know what you look like when you cum…" James whispered in Albus's ear, making his brother arch into his hand in pleasure. Albus panted, near delirious with pleasure, as James slowly licked the shell of his ear.

"Mmm…James stop I…I think I'm…" Al couldn't even begin to finish that sentence, overcome by a wanton keen of pleasure. James stared at his brother's face for another moment, his hand pumping so hard that his fingers were a blur, before he pulled away from Albus completely. Albus instantly groaned at the loss, staring at his erection in disbelief. He looked to his brother incredulously, his mouth agape in confusion.

"You asked me to stop baby brother." James said in reply to the look before smirking. "Besides this is where the learning part comes in. I want you to keep that up, without touching for the next…" James glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "Ten minutes."

"Wha…" Albus looked at his brother incredulously, brows furrowed in confusion. "How the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

"I told you before baby brother," James said, chuckling slightly. He leaned towards Albus slightly to whisper in his ear, his voice husky and seductive without even trying. "Think of something _hot_."

Albus blushed slightly, trying to ignore the way his cock twitched at his brother's voice. Pursing his lips slightly, Albus stared at his member intently, trying to think of 'hot' things (boobs, pussy, Talia, boobs, pussy, Talia). He concentrated completely, brows scrunched up in thought. James frowned, watching his brother for about two minutes before deciding to interject.

"Don't hurt yourself now." James teased slightly, watching Albus's scrunched face and his slowly deflating cock. Al glared at him, completely frustrated.

"You know what? Fuck this, I'm leaving." Albus turned to do just that but before he could roll over, James's hand was gripped around his thigh, pushing him back down onto the mattress. Albus glared at his brother fiercely as James gave him a placating look.

"No, no, I said I would teach you, so I will." James said firmly. He stared at Albus's cock thoughtfully for a moment, watching the poor thing take a slow path to limp-city before coming up with an idea. "I'm going to teach you what to think! Yeah, um…close your eyes!"

"What? No!" Albus said quickly. James growled, smacking his brother on the forehead.

"Just do it, dipshit!" James said firmly. Albus stared his brother down and James's eyes flashed with irritation. "Do you want my help or not?"

He didn't know why but he did. A lot.

So reluctantly Al closed his eyes. James smirked before staring at his brother's limp dick. He leaned into Albus, just by his ear, and blew into it, making his brother jump and gasp slightly. James grinned.

"Think of Talia kissing you neck…" James said lowly, staring at Albus's neck. He ran his fingers just above the skin, tracing invisible patterns. "Her tongue running over your skin. Sucking at your pulse. She mouths her way up to your ear, sucking at the spot just below it. Right…" James touches the spot gently with the tip of his finger and Albus shivers. "There. She sucks your earlobe into her mouth. Tugs at it with her teeth. Licks the shell of your ear and whispers into it."

James leans in closer to his brother's ear, watching Albus's cock out of the corner of his eye.

"She says, 'I want to fuck you Al. I want to fuck you hard.'" James's voice is husky and hot against Al's ear and Albus feels his cock twitch again, and his chin bows slightly to hide the pleasure on his face. However James only follows him, continuing with his dirty monologue. "'I want to fuck you against the wall, on the floor, on your broom. I want to suck you off. I want to taste your cum. God, Albus I want you so fucking much…'"

James breathes sharply through his nose and looks down at his brother's fully erect member and smirks.

"Who are you thinking about?" James asks conversationally. Albus's eyes tighten, closing them more firmly.

"Talia." He croaks out, licking his lips. James smirks, pulling in closer, his lips just a breath away from Albus's ear.

"Are you sure?" James asks and Al's breath hitches. "It's just her tongue your thinking about running over your cock? She's the only one fucking you on the floor? Is it her tasting you Albus? It's just her?"

Albus whimpers slightly, his cock becoming rock hard.

"Well then, brother, what were you thinking about before? Cause a few minutes ago our little friend here was all sad and low and now…well he seems pretty excited to me." James murmurs in his brothers, ear his hot breath fanning over his skin. Albus pants and James grins. "The question is simple Al, I don't know why you're having such a hard time with it. Were you fucking a pussy…or was a cock in your ass?"

Albus moans, and without even realizing it his hand is on his cock, stroking it quickly, his mouth open in pleasure.

"Was it pounding into you Albus? Was he hitting all the right places?" James continued, watching his brother jack off with unconcealed lust. Albus's eyes were still closed, squeezing in pleasure as James whispered to him. "Did he grab your cock Al? Pump it like you're doing now?"

Albus panted, gripping the sheets as he turned his face into the covers. He pumped even quicker, letting out slight whines of pleasure as he did.

"Was he licking your neck? Sucking on your shoulders? Squeezing your ass as he fucked it into next week? Did you fucking love it Albus? Of course you did. You look like you'd just love it in the ass." Albus opened his eyes as the accusation, looking into James's lust filled gaze accidently. As soon as they made eye contact, he could go back, bucking his hips in pleasure and moaning ashamedly. "Was it me Albus? Was I fucking you?"

Al's cock twitched and he writhed slightly, his pouting lips stretched into an O.

"Do you want me to fuck you Albus?"

Before Albus could even think of an answer, he came spectacularly, arching his back off the bed. His cum spilled onto his stomach, and his therefore his shirt that he forgot to take off, and as he rode out his orgasm, James watched with lust. As Albus finally went limp, panting in exhaustion, James looked at the clock beside them curiously.

"Nine minutes." James said casually. Albus looked up to his brother in a combination of bliss and disbelief, as James seemed to go back to normal completely. "Looks like we're going to need another lesson."


	2. Chapter 2

James stared at Albus's sleeping face intently, watching as the boy's chest rose and fell with his breath. After Albus's orgasm the boy had been too tired to even walk to his own bed. He ended up just taking off his soiled shirt, not even bothering to pull his sweats back on and then fall asleep under James's covers. Though James was highly frustrated by this, he also found it slightly endearing.

The endearing thing about this situation and his weirdo brother was that he could always sleep no matter what the situation. A bomb could go off and he wouldn't know it. He wouldn't even wake up for the third wizarding war if he was tired enough. Plus Albus was also a really cute sleeper. His normally sarcastic, know-it-all face would become soft and peaceful, and his pouty lips would be open with his soft breathes. It was adorable.

But on one hand it also pissed him off. James was frustrated by this whole thing because, while Albus was sleeping so peacefully, James had the most fucking erotic wet dream of his entire life (featuring his baby brother, a desk, a maid's outfit, and a lot of chocolate syrup). He hadn't had a wet dream in years, not since he was Albus's age in fact, so having one and waking up with a hard on was not something he welcomed. He had to go to the bathroom to take care of the problem so as not to wake the cause of the issue, only to come back to see that cute face still completely clueless and innocent. Suddenly the face that James you to find so adorable began to make him relentlessly horny, and he couldn't even do anything about it cause Albus was sleeping. It was so irritating that his brother could do this to him without even trying, not to mention to confusion of the whole situation. He had never felt this way about Albus before, but after last night and that fucking dream-

James growled in irritation and knew only one thing for sure.

If he was going to be horny and sleepless than he wasn't going to fucking do it alone.

Pulling the sheets of his brother's body, James took in his naked form. Pale, lean limps and torso, rosy pink nipples to match a pouty pink mouth, and of course the best part: a half hard cock with a spattering of dark hair and James's figurative name on it. James licked his lips, eyes moving from his brother's dick to his pouty mouth. He bit back a soft moan (god, he was so fucking horny) as he trailed his finger over his brother's pouty bottom lip. Leaning in, James put his hand at the back of Albus's sleeping head, and brought himself down to those lips. James placed his mouth over his brother's gingerly, moving his lips against his slowly and carefully in fear of waking him up. Albus didn't stir however, sleeping soundly even as James gently slipped his tongue between those lips. James swirled his tongue in his brother's mouth for a moment before pulling back, staring at Albus's peaceful face with a mix of lust and frustration.

He didn't even notice.

With a slight huff James looked down Al's body and blinked. He could swear his brother member, which had only been half hard a moment ago, was standing a little bit taller. James frowned for a moment, before looking back up at Albus's face with confusion. A slow smile began to form on James's face as he came up with an idea. Looking at the clock on his night side table, James gave himself a mental ten minutes to wake his brother. Moving to carefully straddle his baby brother, James gave an appreciative hum at the feeling of the firm body bellow him before moving down it slowly. He leaned into Albus, laying warm kissing on his neck and licking at his pulse. He sucked softly on his collarbone, feeling Al shift slightly below him. James smirked, nipping at the spot and heard Albus take in a sharp intake of breath.

"James…"

James's eyes shot up, looking at his brother guiltily, before frowning in confusion at Albus's sleeping face.

"Mmm…James…we can't…" Albus murmured softly, turning his sleeping face. James's eyes flashed with lust as he watched his brother.

_He's dreaming about me_.

"Fuck, Al." James muttered lustfully before bending back to his brother's chest. James circled his tongue around his brother's nipple, enjoying the slight hitch in his breath. James sucked on the nipple softly, using his hand to lightly pinch the other.

"Nnn…James…" Albus muttered as he turned his head. James didn't look up this time, knowing his brother was still asleep, something that only served to turn him on more. Giving his nipple a firm lick, James continued to move down Albus's body, tracing his tongue over the indent between Al's ribs. Albus moaned, puffing out soft breaths as he turned his head into the pillow. "God…James…"

James grunted, feeling a strange sense of pride, pleasure and possessiveness. Al was saying _his_ name. Not Talia's. _His_.

James wrapped his hand around Albus's dick, stroking softly as he kissed his way down his brother's ribs. Al panted, lips parted in that way that James now knew he loved. It made him want to stick his cock in between them.

James stroked Albus as his brother made soft noises of pleasure and approval. James gently bit his brother's hip, earning himself a pleasurable muffled moan, and licked over the spot tenderly. Turning to the cock in his hand and the spattering of pubic hair in front of him, James took a sharp inhale.

God he even smelled sexy.

James stared at Albus's member, watching it stand more erect as his hand pumped it gently. Pre-cum gathered on the tip of Al's dick and James couldn't hold back a moan of satisfaction. James briefly wondered when he became such a pervert before kissing the tip of his brother's cock and watching as his sleeping face twisted in pleasure.

"Hah…James…I…" Albus drifted off, his eyelids fluttering even in sleep, and James couldn't take it anymore. Not considering (or caring) what these urges could possibly mean, James took the head of his brother's dick into his mouth, sucking deliciously on the tip. Albus grunted, still sleeping as James pumped half his member as he slowly moved his lips down it. James hummed as he swirled his tongue around the head, taking his free hand to wrap around his brother's thigh. Albus huffed slightly, squirming even more than before and making James even harder at the sound of his voice. James grunted, taking in more of Al as he slowly began to bob his head up and down. Still pumping the base of Al's cock, James felt the tip touch the back of his throat (thank Merlin he didn't have a gag reflex), as he wrapped his tongue around the member. Albus writhed, and suddenly James heard a gasp from above him. His brother's cock jerked in his mouth and James moaned as he pulled back, only to devour his cock once more

"James? What, Mmm! What are you…fuck!" Albus couldn't finish his sentence, trapping his lip between his teeth and moaning as his brother sucked him off. James pulled back, licking up the underside of his brother's cock.

"Morning." James said casually, before firmly licking the head of Albus's cock. Albus cried out in pleasure, his fingers weaving themselves in James's hair as he went back down on his cock.

"James…" Albus gasped as James continued to bob his head, sucking hard on the tip of his cock.

James pulled off his cock with a slightly pop, pumping him firmly as he grinned up at him.

"So how'd you sleep? Have any interesting dreams?" James asked conversationally. Albus's face flushed, his eyes half-lidded as he stared at his brother through his pleasure. James smirked before engulfing his dick once again. Albus whimpered in pleasure, finger's tightening in James's hair, and James felt that possessiveness grasp him once more. He gave an especially hard suck in response, making Albus cry out once more.

"James!" Albus croaked out weakly, making James moan deeply. Al gasped, stifling a moan at the vibrations that moan caused. Looking down at his brother, Al was surprised to see bright blue eyes looking right back at him, staring him down with his cock trapped between those pink lips. Albus bit his lip in pleasure, his hips bucking involuntarily. "James…Stop…we…we need to, uhn, talk…"

James scraped his teeth on the underside of Albus's member as he pulled off, making Al moan wantonly.

"Sure, just let me finish this." James said offhandedly, as if giving Albus a blowjob was a task as mundane as doing potions homework or fixing the television remote. James winked at his brother before licking the pre off the tip of his dick, rolling his balls between his fingers. Albus's fingers tugged at James's hair once more, messing up his already messy bedhead. As James worked his balls with one hand and stroked him with the other, Albus arched his hips further into his mouth, panting in ecstasy. James pulled back to suck softly on the head, and watch as Albus writhed in pleasure. Licking his lips, James spoke. "Do you want to fuck my mouth?"

"Wha…what?" Al asked, more disoriented than confused (his brother's hand was still stroking him while the other rolled his balls, so he believed he had right to be distracted). James grinned before removing his hand from Albus's balls and dick to grasp his ass, making Al gasp. James used his grip on his ass to shove Al's dick in his mouth, pushing it in and out. Albus nearly came right there in then, biting into his pillow to stifle his cries and nearly pulling his brother's hair out. James pulled back and chuckled.

"You can _fuck_ my mouth. Just like that baby brother. I don't mind. You taste fucking amazing anyways." James said lustfully before placing his mouth back on his brother's cock. Albus watched in confusion as James became very still, letting Albus's dick sit on his tongue. James gave a sudden hard suck that made Al's breath hitch and his hips buck. James moaned at the feeling before watching Albus pointedly.

_You can fuck my mouth._

Al hesitated before rocking slightly into James's warm mouth. James, hummed in reponse, his brown eyes drooping in pleasure. Albus bit his lip at the sight and at his own pleasure before he began to slowly pump himself into his brother's mouth. James sucked once again, and Albus threw his head back in pleasure, arching into his mouth without thought. Suddenly Al moaned, not thinking about it anymore, just bobbing James's head up and down his dick. Al's breath came in softly gasps as his brother sucked him, his finger's still gripping his ass. James moaned and scrapped his teeth over his dick. Al whimpered as his brother swirled his tongue deliciously, pumping James's head faster towards his own release.

"James…I…_please_…" Albus begged softly as he felt warm pleasure pooling in his loins. James, smirked and hummed loudly before tracing his fingers around Albus's hole. Al gasped, arching his back as James swallowed around the head of his cock repeatedly as his finger's scrapped at his hole. "JAMES!"

James moaned as Albus came quickly, his cum shooting down his throat. Though Albus's grip on his head loosened, James stayed in place, swallowing it all greedily as he milked his brother dry. Albus whimpered as he finally finished, watching in pleasure as James licked him clean. James continued to lick the left over cum off his brother's dick as he squeezed his ass, and Al groaned. His member started to get hard again at James's attention and as his brother sucked softly at the tip he was almost to full height once again. However, just as he was about to pounce on James, his brother suddenly pulled back, smirking slightly.

"Well baby bro, I've got to run. I've got an errand to run down in the city." James got up from the bed and proceeded to pick up a pair of jeans from his bedroom floor.

"Wha…are you fucking kidding me? You just suck me off, and now you're going to leave?" Albus asked in frustration, clearly irritated.

James grinned roguishly as he began to button his jeans, staring at his naked brother appreciatively.

"Well, I have to go to the ministry..." James said laughingly. "Plus now you know how it feels."

"What the fuck are you talking about asshole? And you can't just leave me like this!" Albus argued, indicating to his hard cock. James smirked at him, moving towards him faster than Albus could blink. Before he knew it his brother's mouth was on his, tongue in his mouth and teeth biting at his lips. Albus felt his toes curl are he gripped at the belt loop on James's jeans. He could taste himself on James's tongue, something he was ashamed to be turned on by, and he felt his cock twitch.

Of course that was the moment James pulled back. Leaning into Albus's ear and licking at the shell, Albus had to stifle a groan.

"Actually I can and will leave you like this baby brother. The thought of you being here, in my bed, all _horny_ and _hot_ for me, because of me…" James's voice was husky and seductive, making Al pant and whimper like a slut. "Well…it's appealing to say the least. Try not to touch yourself until I get back. Then we'll…talk."

While Albus's brain was still fuzzy with lust, James managed to grab a shirt and slip out the door without his notice. Al growled in annoyance, staring irritably at his rock hard cock.

Sometimes he really hated his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm probably going to post at least one more chapter tonight.**

**WARNING! LANGUAGE, HOMOSEXUAL SEX, ORAL, SEXUAL CONTENT, INCEST.**

* * *

Albus was fucking horny.

And he had been for the past four hours. James left around ten, and was still not back and Albus had tried _everything_! He had jerked off, he had taken a cold shower, he had even watched muggle straight _and_ gay porn and he was still turned on! Even though his erection had gone down, he still felt hot and it was annoying the hell out of him. All he could think about was James. James's hands, James's mouth, James's dick. He hasn't even seen James's cock since they were kids and he didn't care about it but now all he could do was imagine it and think about it and fantasize about it. The porn hadn't worked because the guys in it weren't his brother, they weren't James. Albus wondered if he was gay momentarily and he honestly wasn't sure. He was straight up until yesterday. Was it possible to be gay for only one person? All the life thoughts were making his head hurt and his cock throb and it was so annoying!

God, he couldn't think straight!

So he put on some pants and tried to take his mind off of James by watching some TV in his brother's living room (he couldn't be in his bedroom without thinking of what had happened in there only this morning.). A few years back James created a new magical corporation called MagiTech, that was trying to merge magic and technology together. He owned the place and it somehow became crazy successful. People all over the wizarding world were using MagiTech products, they were literally invaded every home in the past five years. Because of that his brother was always on the cover of magazines and in newspapers all talking about the billionaire Potter Bachelor. Every girl in Albus's grade had asked him for his brother's number at at least one point in his school year, and the girls from other grades asked at least a dozen more times. Even Talia had asked at one point in the beginnings of their relationship, and Al had never been so jealous of his brother than at that moment.

Albus frowned at his train of thought, turning back to the 'unscreen' TV in front of him (James had an idea to make a television without a screen, or a frame, that was portable and mind controlled. Albus thought he was ridiculous. Two years later the product was being sold everywhere). James always had all the latest technology, for 'research' as he liked to call it. So Albus knew exactly what he was doing when he turned on the TV, he even knew how to microwave himself some pizza. He finished the pizza and tried to watch SpongeBob (the least sexual show in the entire world) for over two hours before realizing it wasn't working. Going towards the TV he looked at the shelf beside it of all his brother's muggle DVDs. Looking through the for a movie to take his mind off of things, he stopped when he found a blank DVD case near the back of it. Pulling out the DVD Albus turned it in his hands curiously before putting it in the muggle player. He stared at the black screen in surprise for a minute, looking at the DVD case in confusion.

"_Hey sexy._"

Albus jumped, staring at the TV in surprise. The thing talked by itself? And was that… James? What…

"_Happy birthday babe. I know you're going to Cabo and I wish I could be there to give you the most fucking amazing birthday fuck of your life,"_ Albus blushed at James's voice, the way if deepened on the word fuck and got huskier with each word. "_ but this will have to do until you get back. Phone sex is over rated anyways. This way, you can replay. Enjoy." _

This must be some video James made for Kim before her birthday vacation… James had met his 'girlfriend' Kim over five years ago in Hogwarts. The two of them never seemed to get serious, their relationship always on and off. James once described their relationship as 'strictly business' but he did include her in the MagiTech movement (making her head of sales) and sometimes brought the blonde Slytherin girl to dinner. But why didn't he send her this tape? He probably shouldn't listen to this…

_"I want to fuck you so badly right now. Are you hot? Cause I am."_

Albus's nostril flared in need and his cock twitched. He licked his lips at the sound of James's voice, his voice coming out in short pants. He needed to get off. He _needed_ it. Screw James, he would do it himself!

_"Take off your clothes."_

Albus didn't care that the demand wasn't directed at him, he pulled off his sweat pants obediently.

_"You're out of them already? What a needy little whore you are."_

Al blushed, feeling his cock harden at his brother's dirty words. He bit his lip, considering turning the TV off before James spoke again.

_"Well? What are you waiting for? Touch yourself."_

Albus's breath caught, as he sat down on the couch gingerly.

_"You don't need me to tell you how to do this. But let me tell you what I want you to do. I want you to touch your nipples."_

Albus swallowed, staring down at his nipples in consideration.

_"Do it slut. Don't even pretend that you don't want to."_

Al moaned, biting his lip as his fingers moved to his nipples. He rubbed his fingers over them, rubbing them in circles as he panted.

_"That's a good slut. God you're such a naughty fucking whore. Are you dripping yet?"_

Albus breath hitched as his cock hardened all the more. James's voice from the television moaned as Albus's nipples got harder at the sound.

_"If I was there with you I would pinch them. I would twist them with my fingers, before sucking them to hard little peaks."_

Al whimpered, pinching and twisting his own nipples, his face flushed.

_"I would bite them. Lick them until you begged me to fuck you. Which you would. Cause you're a whore aren't you babe?"_

Albus panted, circling his nipples with his fingers.

_"You love it don't you slut? When I talk to you like this? It gets you all hot. I know what you want. I always do. But do you know what I want?"_

Al groaned, biting his lip as his cock twitched at the sound of James's whispers.

_"I want you to finger yourself."_

Albus froze, staring at the TV in surprise. Of course, this video was meant for a woman. Kim probably fingers herself all the time but Albus…

_"Come on now baby, I don't have all day. Fuck yourself for me."_

Albus bit his lip, holding back a moan. Squirming slightly on the couch, Albus swallowed before getting up. He wanted James to fuck him. He had to get used to this at some point right? Pausing the video, Al slowly got up looking around the room for something to use as 'lube'. From the videos he watched earlier he assumed this was something he would need. He didn't know if his brother would have it though. He rushed to the bathroom, hoping to find some lotion, or salve. Opening the cupboard he was surprise to find some lube right there. Albus frowned, turning the tub over in consideration before deciding not to think about it. Taking the tube and rushing back to the couch, Al kneeled on the sofa. Leaning one hand in front of him to keep himself steady, Albus used the other to unpause the TV. Albus threw the remote on the floor before coating his fingers nervously with lube, waiting for James's voice.

_"Come on whore. I want to put in one finger first as I run my tongue over your neck. And suck at your nipples."_

Albus moaned slightly as he slowly put on finger into himself. He huffed at the pleasurable pain but kept going at the sound of James.

_"I want to bite your neck. Mark you so everyone can see that you're mine. So that the world will know, this is my slut. This slut screams when I shove my dick into her. This slut loves it in the ass."_

Albus panted, his finger going as far as it could and his walls clenching around it. Biting his lips he whimpers hands shaking.

_"Are you moaning like the whore you are yet? Fuck, baby, add another finger. I want to see you cum."_

"Mmm…hah…" Albus grunted in pleasure, his cock digging into the folds of the couch as he grinded down. His arm gave way beneath him, and his cheek pressed into the fabric and his glasses askew but he couldn't seem to care as he pulled out his one digit and added another obediently.

_"God you're so tight. Like a little virgin. But I know what a slut you are. I know how much you fucking need it. Stroke yourself."_

Albus panted, moving his other hand to his cock obediently, as he pumped in and out of himself. He moaned as his fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked, his face flushed red.

_"Add another finger pet. I want you to shove them in until you hit that spot I know you love so much, until you scream. Will you do that for me baby? Will you scream for me?"_

Albus blushed, doing as he was told. He suddenly hit something and saw stars, yelping in pleasure as his hand squeezed his member

"AH! Fuck, James!" Albus panted, his finger pulling back and pumping again.

_"Mmm…beg me baby. Say my name…"_

"James…fuck James…nng please…I need…" Albus panted, stroking himself more rapidly as he hit that spot again and again.

_"What do you need baby? Tell me what you want."_

"Fuck me…" Albus said without thought as he shoved against his prostate. "Oh, God James please fuck me….I…"

"It would be my pleasure."

Albus felt his brother's hot breath on his ear and gasped, trying to turn his head to face him. He caught a glimpse of James's stony face and lust filled eyes and felt his cock throb.

"I thought I told you not to touch yourself." James said huskily as he used one hand to turn off the TV. He gently pulled Albus's fingers out of his hole, taking pleasure in his brother's whimper, before coating his own fingers with lube. James leaned in to whisper in his brother's ear, his eyes glazed over with lust. "That's my job."

The words were possessive and sexy, making Albus's cock twitch. He moaned as James shoved his pointer finger into Al without warning, twisting it sharply as Al writhed.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" James whispered in his brother's ear as he place his hand over Al's trembling hand on his cock. Albus moaned as his brother sucked on a spot just under his earlobe and ran his tongue over the shell of his ear. "You had to fuck yourself like a little whore. Imagine my surprise when I come in here to see you naked, rutting yourself into my couch, with your fingers up your ass. You really are a bit of a slut aren't you Albus?"

"_James_…Mmm Hah!" Albus moaned as his brother added another finger, slamming into his prostate. The hand his cock strokes unbearably slowly, running a thumb over the head leisurely.

"Oh, my mistake baby brother. You're a total slut." James mutters as he bites into Albus's shoulder. Albus's back arches and James licks over the spot.

"James please…" Albus begs as his brother uses his tongue to play with his earlobe. James hums around his earlobe and roughly adds another finger, hitting Albus's prostate instantly. "_God James please_!"

James chuckles before pulling back, taking his fingers out of Albus. Hand still stroking his cock, James leans into his brother's ass, sucking on his hole firmly. Al nearly screams, clawing at the couch desperately as his brother fucks him with his tongue.

"Mm do you like that whore?" James asks, as he licks the little pink hole greedily. Albus shoves his face deeper into the couch, panting.

"James…fuck…" Albus says as his brother eats out his whole. James sticks a finger in and Albus can hear the squishing sounds and he hides his face in embarrassment and pleasure as his brother hits his prostate. The hand on his cock picks up speed and it's all too much for Albus to take. "_PLEASE_!"

Pushing his panting brother to his feet James takes of his own pants. Albus stares longingly at the imprint of his brother's erect cock through his underwear, biting his lip to keep control of himself.

"Take a picture baby brother. It'll last longer." James chuckles. Albus blushes, looking up to his brother. He is taken aback by the pure desire in those eyes, and swallows heavily in response. "Well baby brother? You wanted to fuck me. I'm all yours."

Albus swallows, staring at his brother's cock for a moment more before grabbing a pillow from the couch. He ignores James's raised eyebrows as He puts the pillow on the ground and kneels on it carefully, getting face to face with James's dick through his boxers. Al's nostrils flare as he slowly removes James's underwear, his brother lifting up his hips to help him. Al can't hold back a slight moan as he comes face to face with his brother's cock, feeling himself flush.

God, James was so _big_.

"I've gotta say, that's the first time I've had that reaction." James joked, staring at Albus lustfully. Albus doesn't even acknowledge him, to focused of his brother's thick member. Staring at it hesitantly for a second, Albus decides to bite the bullet, taking James's dick into his mouth slowly. Albus moans at the unexpectedly good taste, making James moan in return. "Uhn Merlin! Fuck, Al!"

Albus feels himself swell with pride at the positive reaction before sucking experimentally, making James bite his lip to keep from bucking into his brother's small mouth. Albus strokes half of James, his tongue twisting around the head in a way he hopes is right, before sucking once more.

"_Fuck_ Albus…" James whispers again and he gently grips his brother's hair. Albus hums in reply making James grunt. "God, are you sure this is your first time…"

Albus hummed in pleasure, stroking his tongue along the underside of James. God, he tasted so good! Salty, and musky and just _James. _Trying to get as much of that taste as possible, Albus sucked softly on the tip, eyes drooping.

"Mm! Fuck Albus stop, I…" James softly, but Albus was too far gone, swallowing around James's dick greedily. He bobbed his head down James's dick, going as far as he could before gagging slightly around the head, making James's twitch in his mouth. He pulls back, moaning wantonly, his cheeks flushed a pleasurable red, before trying again. "_Albus_!"

With that James pulled his dazed brother off his dick, pulling him up to stand before grabbing his hips and pulling him into his lap. Albus straddles his brother, his lips swollen and open in surprise at the sudden movement before throwing his head back as James grinded up into him.

"Fuck, James." Albus gasped as his brother moaned, using his ass as leverage to shove their cocks together. James licked up the side of Albus's neck, nibbling on his baby brother's pulse hotly.

"I told you to stop Albus. I'm not going to hold back now. I want to _cum_ inside you _now_." James hissed in Albus's ear, making him moan. Albus gripped James's shoulder as his brother continued to grind his wet cock into him, his fingers digging into his ass. His middle finger shallowly dips into Albus's hole making the boy whimper as the heads of their dicks rub together. "Come on now Albus. I don't have all day."

Taking his fingers from his brother, James stares him in the eyes so dominatingly that Albus's cock twitches.

"Ride me slut." James said firmly, and Albus shivers. Scooting forward on his brother's lap Albus slowly lowers himself onto James. James bites his lip as he enters Albus, excruciatingly slowly, Al's pouting lips gasping in pleasure. Albus grunts in slight pain as James slowly fills him, trembling as he finally takes all of him. James speaks through gritted teeth, overcome by warmth and pleasure and tightness. "I'll give you two minutes to get used to it. Two minutes then I'm going to fuck you into oblivion."

Albus shivers, biting his lip as he slowly lifted on James's cock. Letting out a shuddering breath, he slowly came back down. Albus finds some sort of rhythm, going slowly but steadily until his back suddenly arches and he gasps as he hits _that spot_. Albus moans and rocks on James's dick as it hits his prostate, pushing himself up and down to get more of that pleasure.

"Times up."

Without warning James grips at Albus's sides, pulling him down on his cock.

"James!" Albus cries out in pleasure as his brother hits his sweet spot. James moans at Albus's flushed cheeks and open mouth, before pulling almost completely of his cock and shoving him back down.

"God, Alby you're so fucking tight." James mutters, leaning in and swirling tongue around his brother's nipple. Albus whimpers, wrapping his arms around James's head, eyes closed tightly. James pumps into Al quickly, sucking on his pink nipples as he moans.

"James…Harder…" Al murmurs breathily.

"What do you want slut?" James asks seductively as he runs his tongue over Albus's neck. "Tell me."

"Just…faster…harder…" Albus moans as his brother's dick brushes his prostate. "Just _fuck me James_."

James pauses, seemingly shocked before suddenly lifting them up and shoving Albus against the nearest wall. Albus's legs wrap around James's waist as his brother begins to pump into to him hard and fast.

"Fuck Albus." James mutters in Albus's ear as the boy moans, arms wrapped around his brother's neck. James sucks at his pulse, biting it occasionally as he pants. "You sound like such a whore. You should hear yourself. "

"Nnn…James… Ah fuck!" Albus says stiltedly as James lets gravity shove Albus further onto his dick. "You feel…so deep…I mm! Hah!"

"Fuck, do you like that baby brother? Do you like my cock?" James asks Albus softly. Albus nods and before he could say anything James's mouth is on his, shoving his tongue into the warm cavern and battling with Al's tongue for dominance. Albus moans into his brother's mouth as James begins to stroke his neglected cock, his other hand twisting at his nipple as he holds Albus between himself and the door. Albus whimpers into James's mouth, rubbing his tongue against his desperately, before turning away because of lack of air. James licked up the side of Albus's neck before panting in his ear.

"You're mine." James said Albus firmly as he continued to ram into his prostate. The pleasure was driving Albus crazy, his eyes clouded over with lust. Albus moaned as his brother pinched his nipple and rolled his balls. "Do you hear me? Mine."

Albus moaned, his breath coming out in whines as his brother ran his tongue over his nipples again.

"James…"I…" Albus began, but was cut off by a whimper as James bit his nipple.

"Whose are you Albus?" James asked patiently took his hand away from his brother's nipple and turned him to face him. He stared into Albus's hazy green eyes and felt his cock twitch against his brother's prostate, making Albus gasp, throwing his head back. "Whose slut are you?"

"I'm…Mmm fuck James!" Albus shouted as James raised Al's leg slightly, hitting him at a different angle. Albus panted as James shoved his tongue in his mouth once more, enjoying the taste of his brother. James pulled back slightly, nose to nose with Albus waiting for his answer. "Yours James! I'm yours!"

"Fuck, Alby…that's right." James breathed before ducking his head. James hit that spot again and again, faster and harder than before as twisting his cock deliciously. He sucked at Albus's pulse as Albus screamed in pleasure.

"James, fuck, James, mmm fuck!" Albus cums all over his own chest, moaning wantonly. James grunts as he meets his own release, letting go of his brother's cock gently. James moaned as he lapped at his brother's nipples, licking the cum from them. Albus squirms, biting his lips as his brother's tongue tickles him.

"James…" Albus whimpers, already too sensitive from the sex. James hums as he continues to lick off his brother's cum. "_James_…"

"Mmm…you're mine remember Alby? I have to clean you up." James says as he pulls out of his brother's hole, still pressing him against the wall. He settles Al's feet on the ground, but his brother is still off balanced from the intense fucking. James chuckles, gripping his brother's hip to keep him steady as he circles Al's nipples with his tongue. He sucks at Albus's right nipple longer than necessary, delighting in his whines. "God, you're so sensitive."

"James we…I _just_ came…" Albus whispers as his brother goes down his body to lick the cum off his cock. James pokes his tongue into Albus's belly button, before he laughs.

"Albus you're a teenage boy and I'm literally always horny. We have at least two more rounds in us." James continues down his brother's body and moans as he sucks the tip of Albus's dick, loving the way his little brother's fingers tangle in his hair as he whimpers. "Plus…I still haven't fucked you in a bed yet."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright then." James said amicably as he entered the kitchen, glancing at his brother casually over his shoulder. "You wanted to talk, right?"

Albus bit his lip, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he followed his brother into the kitchen. His enter body felt warm and sensitive from the last round of sex and even as he watched his brother his cock ached dully. He watched as James, still half naked, raided the fridge nonchalantly, looking for something to eat.

"Um…yeah. James we need to talk about this." Albus struggled to keep his voice steady and firm, but even saying James's name got him slightly turned on. All he could think about was how he was screaming it moments before, the very thought of which made his cock twitch. "What…is this we're doing?"

James looked at his brother with amusement, taking a tub of ice cream out of the freezer and grinning.

"Well baby brother, what we just did is called homosexual coitus. The good kind," James said his voice suddenly husky as he looked his brother over lustfully. "The _really_ good kind."

Albus felt his entire body heat up.

"Uh…Uh, Um…" Albus stuttered as his blushed deepened, looking away from his brother in attempt to hide his embarrassment. "Does this mean I'm gay? Are you um…gay too?"

James grabbed a spoon from a drawer near the fridge, opening the carton with one hand.

"Well, I'm bi, that's for sure. I've known that for a while. Hence the lube in the bathroom, that you oh so eagerly found." James smirked at Albus suggestively and the boys blush deepened as he let out a weak 'fuck off'. James chuckled before dipping his spoon into the carton and taking out a spoonful of ice cream. Shoving it into his mouth he spoke around it quickly. "You are definitely gay though."

"What?" Albus asked in instinctual defense, before pausing and realizing that he had just had his brother's dick up his ass. Pursing his lips in embarrassment, Al turned to his brother's smug face irritably. "Why don't you think I'm bisexual?"

"Well, first of all, you're a little slut," James said huskily, taking delight in Albus's shudder. "So you're obviously a bottom. In hetero situations the guy is almost always on top. I don't think you would like that as much. Second, Talia is smoking hot. If you didn't get turned on by her, I just don't think girls do it for you baby bro."

"Okay…okay…" Albus said thoughtfully, scratching at his chin before turning back to his brother. James was shoving his mouth full with ice cream, not even looking at Al. "Well then…what are we doing? The sex? What does it mean?"

"Does it have to mean something?" James asked conversationally as he shoved more ice cream in his mouth. "Hey Albus would grab the chocolate syrup for me? It's in the cupboard just behind you there."

Albus looked at his brother in disbelief before sighing. He had almost forgot how frustrating talking to his brother could be. James was not dumb by any means, he was probably one of the most intelligent people that Al knew. However his brother did have a one track mind and was also distracted really easily, plus he could be really daft when he wanted to. Albus frowned slightly as he reached in the cupboard and pulled out the chocolate syrup. James reached for it but Albus instantly pulled it back, glaring at his brother pointedly. James raised a brow.

"Are you…holding the chocolate syrup hostage?" James asked in confusion. Albus's face twisted in frustration.

"Yes! You're being a douche James! You sucked my dick to wake me up this morning, you just walked in on me fucking myself to your voice, and then you shoved your tongue up my ass before ramming me into a wall _twice_ and you think that none of this means _anything_?" Albus asked in irritation. "Maybe you're a bit fuzzy on sibling etiquette Jay, but those are not normal brotherly bonding experiences!"

James's brow furrowed as he went to grab the syrup. Albus pulled it out of his reach just in time, making James growl.

"Al what the fuck?" James asked in aggravation. "The sex was good right? It was fun! Why do you have to make everything so complicated! We were never really normal brothers to begin with, with the whole 'Dad Who Lived' thing hanging over our heads. I mean with the pressure of the family business of saving civilizations and all we're pretty lucky that we're only fucking each other – _now give me the damn syrup!_"

James put down the ice cream and reached for the syrup. Al stared at his brother with a mix of incredulity and anger as he pulled the syrup out of his reach. Albus was slightly taller than his big brother (thanks to a dramatic growth spurt last year), while James was stronger, so as James began to get serious the struggle became more pronounced. James grabbed hold of the bottle, trying to pull it from Albus's hands, making Al grab onto it with two hands in response.

"No _fucking_ way! You know what James? You're such a fucking ass, I don't even know why I went to you for help! You're just a halfwit manwhore who fucks anything on two legs –" Albus hissed angrily as James growled in irritation, his muscles bulging slight as he squeezed the bottle. "Honestly, we should just forget all this ever happened, it was obviously a mist-"

Before Albus could finish his sentence, the Nestle bottle of chocolate syrup exploded, its contents squirting out and hitting both boys. The syrup went everywhere, from Albus's hair to his toes, some of it squirting onto his glasses, making it hard to see past the brown smudges. Albus groaned in frustration, pulling off his glasses irritably and looking around the blurry room for something to wipe them on. His vision was foggy at best but he just barely caught sight of a dish towel that he quickly used to wipe his lenses.

"Fuck! God James, looking what you fucking did, these are some of my best sweats!" Albus finished his cleaning, sliding his glasses back on quickly. "I can't fucking believe-"

Albus stopped mid-sentence, staring at his brother in surprise. James was covered head to toe in chocolate, the thin blue boxers he had put on were now tinted brown and his muscular arms were coated in it. Even his cheeks had the thin syrup dripping down them, but Albus couldn't focus on any of that, his gaze pinned under his brother's stare. James's brown eyes were hazy with lust, his stare almost predatory as he looked over Al's chocolate covered body. He seemed to be completely out of it, not even registering Al's earlier words. Albus swallowed, feeling his own cock stir under the intensity of his brother's gaze and biting his lip nervously.

"James?" Albus squeaked unsurely. James's eyes snapped to Albus's instantly at the sound of his voice and with two quick steps James was in front of him. Before Albus could even speak, his brother had hoisted him up onto the kitchen counter and licking the chocolate off his jaw. "_James_…"

The words came out too breathy for his own good, and James moaned in satisfaction as he sucked the chocolate off of his baby brother's adams apple. He moved his tongue to the hollow of his brother's throat, twisting the muscle to fetch the chocolate out of there. Albus panted, his fingers weaving into his James's hair as he moaned at the taste.

"God Alby you're filthy." James murmured as his tongue drifted over his brother's collar bone. He nipped at his suddenly, making Albus gasp, before sucking on the spot tenderly. "I've got to clean my little slut up…"

"James…" Albus whined at his brother's dirty words, his cock twitchy at the sound of his husky voice. James only moaned once more, drifting his tongue down lower to his brother's nipples. James circled Albus's left nipple with his tongue, licking the chocolate off of it languidly. He lapped at his continuously as Albus squirmed.

"James…mmm stop! It - Uhn!" Albus couldn't complete his thought as his grip on his brother's hair tightened. James hummed in satisfaction as he sucked at Al's nipple, pulling back only to go back to tonguing the now hard peak. "Hah! Alright James, it's clean!"

"Mmmm…no I think I missed a spot." James said casually, though it was quite obvious that he didn't. He continued to lap at the nipple as Albus whined and whimpered above him. "Who knew you were so sensitive baby brother?"

James bit into Al's nipple sharply, making his brother yelp before mercifully moving on to the other one. However Albus's relief was short lived, as his brother began to twist his wet nipple while he lapped the chocolate off the other.

"Jam_eeees_!" Albus whined, his breath coming in short gasps.

"Yes, slut?" James purred as he gently sucked Al's nipple.

"I can't…please…" Albus didn't even know what he was trying to say, his mind fuzzy with pleasure.

"Mmm…Alby you're so cute…" James mutters patronizingly as his hand reached up to grab his brother's crotch. Albus threw his head back, crying out shortly as he panted. James groped his crotch through his sweats, smearing the chocolate even deeper into it. "You're already so hard and I'll I've done is clean you up. Are you going to cum in your pants like a whore? Will you scream for me?"

Albus moaned as his brother massaged his member, biting his lip against the pleasure.

"God, baby brother. " James moaned lowly as he continued to lap at Albus's now red nipples. "If I knew you were such a whore, I would have fucked you a long time ago."

"MM, James!" Albus didn't know why those dirty words got to him like that, but he could help but get turned on by his brother's language. He loved it.

"Let me see how wet you are Alby." James said softly as he finally released Albus's nipples. Al felt them aching with loss, the sensitivity from James's toying still present. James's tongue slid down Al's stomach, dipping into his belly button for a moment to scoop out to chocolate there. Albus bit his lip hard as his brother's tongue swirled around his belly button, letting out slight whines. "Fuck Albus you're such a slut."

With that James pulled off his brother's now ruined sweats, and came face to face with his cock. James moaned at the sight, and without hesitation he put his brother's thighs over his shoulders, wrapping his muscular arms around them and resting his hands behind his brother's lower back. Pushing his brother forward James dived his head into the cavern between those legs.

"JAMES!" Albus cried out as his brother started firmly sucking on his member, tongue licking away the traces of chocolate. "No…wait James this…is hah!"

Albus keeled over, his body leaning over his brother's head and his fingers gripping his hair as James sucked greedily.

"Oh! Jay we…we're brothers…this mmm!" Albus panted, bitting his lip in pleasure as his brother sucked on the head of his cock. His mouth fell open as he whimpered slightly, his cheeks bright red as his brother laid open mouthed kisses on the tip of his cock.

"You didn't have a problem with it before…" James said casually as he licked the head of Albus's cock repeatedly. Albus whimpered, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I wasn't…thinking! Uhn! James stop that, fuck!" Albus whined as his brother continued to lap at his head. James moaned, sucking on the tip gently.

"Then stop thinking." James said dismissively. "Hmm…I think you've got chocolate here." James said lowly as he fiddled with Albus's slit. Albus cried out, his grip on his brother's hair tightening.

"There's no…fuck! Mmm, guh!" Albus eyes were drooped with pleasure, his face red and his mouth agape. "No way there's chocolate there!"

"Then why do you taste so fucking good baby brother?" James asked casually. Al blushed, not sure how to answer that as he bit his bottom lip,

"Hmm…well let me check if there is." James said as he twirled his tongue around the head. "Just in case."

With that James engulfed Albus's dick once more, bobbing his head enthusiastically. Al was nearly sobbing with pleasure, his thighs tightening around his brother's face.

"God…James…stop!" Albus moaned, his legs trembling as James sucked harder and harder, his tongue running over the underside of his cock. Albus knew he was getting close, he felt the pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach. "This…is wrong…"

"Mmm…" James hummed delicious around Albus's cock, sucking firmly. He pulled back to kiss his brother's thighs sweetly, biting into one and enjoying Albus's gasp. "Does this feel wrong baby brother? Cause you sound like you're fucking loving it…"

James went back to Al's cock, licking up the side of it when suddenly the phone rang. James blinked, frowning in confusion, as Albus panted desperately above him.

"Gimme a sec." James said as he went toward the muggle cordless phone in the kitchen(He was still working on the design for a magical one). Albus watched his brother walk away in shock, staring at him in confusion. "Hello?"

James leaned casually against the kitchen island, talking on the phone as if his younger brother wasn't naked, hard, and covered in chocolate on top of his counter.

"Hey Kimmy! How's Cabo?" James asked happily, grinning at the phone. "Oh really? Good, good! Me? Nothing much really, just here."

Al felt indignation and hurt swirl in his stomach, but he immediately masked the hurt with anger. Starring at his oblivious brother in frustration, Albus was distracted by his cock throbbing. He had been so close, but now James was on the fucking phone and _ugh_.

Albus bit his lip as he stared at his cock, glancing at his brother irritably before turning back to it.

_Well if James isn't going to do it…_

Al moved his hand to his cock slowly, gripping it gently. Glancing at his brother Albus saw James still preoccupied with his conversation, talking to Kim animatedly.

"Seriously? With sharks? No fucking way! God I would kill to swim with tuna, let alone sharks!" James laughed at his own joke, his eyes lighting up. Albus felt his anger flare once more before his hand began to slowly stroke his arousal. Al stared intently at his brother, watching his smiling face as his hand picked up speed. "Gosh that's amazing Kimmy. I hope you're not having too-" Albus's thumb swept over the head of his member and he whimpered involuntarily causing James's gaze to snap towards him. His brother's eyes widened, starring at Albus with his mouth slightly agape in surprise. Albus felt a slight satisfaction pool within him at having James's full attention, and at that moment he decided to put on a show for his brother. He opened his legs wider, displaying himself to James as he stroked himself. Albus swept his thumb over his tip again, tossing his head back in pleasure and moaning wantonly. James's eyes darkened as he stared, his mouth moving wordlessly for a moment before a female voice could be heard on the other line. "Huh? What was that Kim? Oh…I don't remember what I was saying, um,"

Al's finger's picked up the pace, pleasure moving through him as he stared into his brother's eyes. Albus bit his lip in pleasure, squeezing his dick softly and feeling his face flush slightly. He moved a hand to play with his nipples, now knowing that James had a thing for them. James's eyes followed Albus's fingers, watching as he pinched his own nipples firmly. His eyes narrowed in lust as Albus bucked wantonly into his own hand, moaning in pleasure.

"Mmm…fuck James…" Albus whispered unknowingly. His own eyes were hazy and foggy, and as he stared at his brother he momentarily forgot everything wrong in this situation, only seeing James. James growled before hanging up the phone, pouncing on his brother quickly. James pulled Albus off of the counter, clasped both his wrists in his hands, and bent him over the counter before shoving his cock into his ass without warning. Albus gasped, mouth open in a silent cry as James rocked into him.

"What the fuck was that baby brother?" James hissed in Albus's ear as he bit at the shell. Albus moaned lightly as James wrapped his hand his cock and stroked firmly. James held Albus's hands in the air, away from himself so he couldn't touch himself while James fucked him. "I thought you said this was wrong, hmm? Then I turn my back on you for one second and you're jerking yourself off like a whore."

"Mmm, Oh! James, unf!" Albus couldn't form full thoughts he was so turned on. James rammed into him in pleasure, hitting his prostate instantly. Albus cried out, his mouth open and cheeks rosy as he panted. "Ah! You…weren't mmm! Looking…at me…"

James looked at Albus curiously, his fingers on his cock faulting in their continuous rhythm. Al moaned wantonly, turning his face towards his brothers guiltily.

"I… got jealous…" Albus breathed, his warm breath fanning into James's face. James looked at Al in surprise before smirking. James took his hand off Albus cock to grab his hip and shove into him firmly. "UHN! Fuck _James_!"

"My needy little whore…" James muttered in Al's ear as he pumped into him. Al whined in pleasure as the tip of his cock rubbed against the cold marble of the counter, and he rutted against the surface desperately at the loss of James's fingers. James looked over Albus's shoulder and watched him hump the counter, and his smirk widened. Wrapping his fingers back around Al's member he rubbed it against the marble, humming in appreciation at Al's whines. "I can't leave you alone for a moment can I? You just don't want to share do you cockslut?"

"Uhn! Mmm…Hnnn James! I'm…" Albus blushed, biting his lips as he felt the pleasure in his cock grow. His mouth fell open as James gave a particularly hard thrust, his tongue out of his mouth slightly with pleasure. "I…M'not…"

"Yes you are a cockslut baby brother." James said lowly as he rubbed the head of Albus's cock against the marble more insistently. Albus preened and James bit down of his brother's earlobe, sucking it into his hot mouth. "You're my fucking cockslut Alby."

Al moaned, eyes glazed over as his breath came out in short huffs.

"Say it Albus." James whispered in Al's ear as he squeezed the head with his thumb.

"MMM HAH! Fuck James…" Albus gasped for breath as his brother leaned over him, pressing his chest into the cool marble as well. Al's glasses clanked against the counter, his nipples hardened against the cold surface, and he rested his cheek against it as he trapped his bottom lip between his teeth. He bit it as he whimpered, James watching over his lustfully.

"Say it whore." James said once more, his grip on Albus's wrists tightening. Albus's whines got louder, his moans echoing through the apartment. "_Say it baby brother_."

Albus whined as he felt his release coming, James hitting his prostate harder and harder with every pass.

"I'mma cockslut…" Al whimpered as he rutted against the counter. "I'm…your…mmm!"

James mouthed his way over his brothers jaw, sucking a hickey right under his ear. He nipped at the spot just under Albus's ear and the boy came undone, moaning wildly as he came.

"I'm your cockslut James! God, I'm fucking yours, all yours, I'm your cockslut James fuck!" Albus moaned as he came, his face red with pleasure. James moaned at the way Albus tightened around his cock, cumming from his words and his warmth.

"Fuck Alby! Fuck! Mmm fuck…" James mutters as he comes, still kissing his brother's jaw. Albus pants as his brother's hand finally stills around his cock and his grip on his hands loosens. James kisses his brothers ear tenderly, delighting in Albus's soft pants.

"What do you want Alby?" James whispers. However his voice is not seductive or husky, merely curious as he kisses his brother's cheeks sweetly. He has yet to pull out of Albus and Al relishes in the feeling of connection, of bonding as his brother is pressed against his back. "You've been asking me all these questions, but what do you want this to mean? Do you…do you want me to break up with Kim or something?"

"No." Albus says thoughtfully as he wiggles against his brother. James moans lowly, sucking at Al's ear with renewed libido. Albus smiles slightly. "I want…I want to know for sure. That I'm gay you know? And what better test subject than my big brother? No repercussions, and, now don't get cocky about this, plenty of skill."

"It's impossible for me not to get cocky when I've got my cock in your ass and your cock in my hand Alby." James whispers teasingly. Albus blushes before raising his head slightly. He turns his head towards his brother, capturing him in an unexpectedly chaste kiss. James stares at his brother in surprise while Albus grins.

"Just until I know. And James" Albus says lightly before licking a bit of chocolate off his brother's sweaty cheek. "Never mention Kim around me ever again."


	5. Chapter 5

Albus came into his brother's room, face red and angry as he stared at James sitting innocently on his bed. James glanced up at his brother, frowning as he looked over his jean and T-shirt combo.

"You're not wearing it." James said curiously. Albus's scowl deepened.

"I am _not_ wearing that! It's embarrassing!" Albus argued firmly. James's face twisted in confusion.

"Albus, for your birthday what did you want?" James asked calmly. Albus winced, biting his lip.

"An advanced potions set, a new laptop, a wand holster and a smart phone…" Albus muttered lowly. James nodded.

"And what did I get you? Don't even answer that, cause I'll tell you, I got you all those things plus a Magitech game console and some new robes." James said pointedly. Albus grimaced.

"But!-"

"Albus for god sake!" James whined petulantly. "I only want this one thing! You didn't even have to pay for it! I bought it, all you have to fucking do is put the damned thing on and play along! Why is that so hard? _I'd_ do it for _you_! Fuck Albus, it's my _birthday_!"

"Fine!" Albus snapped irritably, feeling the guilt build in his stomach at his brothers words. Even though James was immature and irresponsible, he always found a way to make Albus feel guilty the odd time he was being bratty. "But this is the first and _last_ time I ever act out one of your wet dreams, you hear me? For fucks sake…"

With that Albus turned on his heel and left the room going towards the bathroom where the outfit was hanging.

Albus had no idea why he was doing this. When he asked James what he wanted for his birthday he expected his brother to say something typical like a watch or a freaking broom, not…well _this_.

"Alby! I want a snack!"

Albus winced slightly, his brother's voice carrying from the bedroom. Growling slightly, Albus walked out to the kitchen and picked up the tray of food on the counter before walking carefully to his brother's bedroom. He kicked open the door with a socked foot, walking in with a barely concealed scowl.

"Here's your shit." Albus growled irritably, placing the tray on James's desk. James looked up from his laptop, and stared at Albus. He smiled slightly, looking utterly pleased.

"Now was that so hard?" James whispered as he ran his eyes over Albus. Albus blushed under the intensity of his gaze, watching as his brother's eyes raked over his fluffy skirt and apron, rolling over the garter stockings and maid hat appreciatively. He glanced at his brother's sock clad feet with amusement, his lips tipping upwards slightly. "I see you decided against the shoes."

"Jay, I love you, but it could be your last day on earth and I would not wear stripper heels." Albus said firmly, as he flattened his skirt nervously. James laughed and Albus felt his own heart warm a bit at his brother's happiness.

"They weren't stripper heels Alby, they were barely an inch high." James corrected. Albus's nose still wrinkled in distaste, making James laugh. "And by the way, for as long as you wear that costume, you are to call me 'master'."

Albus scoffed, moving to sit on the edge of his brother's bed.

"I am not calling you 'master' James." Albus said quickly. James laughed, closing his laptop and placing it on the floor.

"We'll see about that." James said teasingly. Albus raised an eyebrow in response, making his brother grin. "Hey, how'd that job interview of yours go? At the apothecary?"

Albus winced slightly, turning away from his brother to fiddle with the end of his sock.

"Well it went alright until I met the manager. She was kind of…" Albus paused trying to think of the right word. "Handsy."

James's expression fell and moved toward his brother on the bed, eyes narrowed.

"Wait, did she touch you?" James asked urgently. Albus frowned at his brother before nodding slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's your birthday and you didn't ask?" Albus said slowly, though it sounded more like a question that anything. "Besides it didn't feel…gross."

"You liked it?" James asked in surprise. Albus bit his lip in consideration, not willing to speak. James's eyes darkened. "Where did she touch you?"

"James does it matter-"

"Master." James interrupted. Albus paused, staring at his brother in surprise. James's gaze was intense, his eyes focused on Albus's with seductive seriousness. "You will call me master."

"I…" Albus blushed, Unsure how to respond. Before he could speak, James had rolled him over, settling on top of him haughtily.

"Where did she touch you?" James asked again. His eyes were dark as he looked down at Albus, his gaze rolling over his body. James suddenly raised a hand to Albus's chest, twisting his nipple sharply, making his brother cry out. "Here?"

"James-" Albus whispered, however he soon moaned as his other nipple was pinched by James's fingers through his dress.

"Master." James reminded lowly. Albus moaned as James let go of his nipples and scrapped his nails over the imprint of them through his dress. "Did she touch these? Answer me."

Albus bit his lip, moaning as James stroked his nipples.

"Yes… master." Albus added, foggily. James looked approving for a moment before his eyes were clouded with irritation.

"What did she do to them?" James asked sharply as he circled Albus's nipples. Albus whimpered, face already flushed.

"Um…She ripped my shirt open. She licked them. Pinched them." Albus said lowly, feeling suddenly ashamed for letting that happen. James's eyes flashed with rage before he pulled the neck of Albus's dress down, dipping his head to lick at his nipple. "Mm! Master!"

"You're sensitive." James said stonily, as he blew on the nipple. Albus shuddered. "It's because of that woman."

Albus blushed. James made it seem like he cheated or something. But before Albus could put any thought into James was back at his nipple, lapping at it languidly. Albus whined, gripping the sheets desperately.

"Did you make those sounds for her too?" James asked casually as he scrapped his tongue over the nipple. Albus whimpered as James used his other hand to pinch at his other nipple. "You really are a whore aren't you Albus? Did she see you like this? All hot?"

"Master…stop…" Albus bit his lip, these questions were making him uncomfortable.

"Why? You obviously loved her hands on you? And her tongue…" James gave Albus's nipple an extra firm stroke, glancing up at his brother's wanton face. "Did she suck them like this?"

James sucked over the nipple making Albus gasp.

"N…no master…" Albus muttered hushed. James hummed, moving his tongue to the other nipple.

"How about this?" James sucked at the nipple hard, tongue swirling around it like hard candy.

"Fuck, God, JAMES!" Albus writhed, his finger tangling in his brother's hair as he moaned.

James's eyes flashed with irritation, pulling back to look at Albus fiercely.

"This is the third time you have addressed me disrespectfully, _maid_, and I will not be having this. You must be punished, for your earlier misconduct and your poor address." James said quickly, grabbing a dress tie from his bedroom floor.

"Wha?" Albus was disoriented. James had never used such big words with him before and if he was honest hearing such intelligent speech from his brother kind of turned him on.

Before Albus could say anything more however, James had dragged him to the head board of the bed, and began tying his wrists to it swiftly. Albus realized what was happening all too late, only thinking to speak when the final knot was tied.

"What? James-"

Albus gasped as a sharp smack was delivered to his ass, looking at his brother startled.

"Ja-!" Another smack, this time slightly lower where his balls were. "MM! Fuck Jame-"

Another smack over the poofy skirt of his dress, making Albus's body jerk forward slightly and clench his bound fists.

"Uhn, MASTER!" Albus said suddenly, biting his lip. His ass was suddenly squeezed, making him moan, as James moved in towards his ear.

"There we go. Was that so hard?" James asked softly, his warm breath brushing over his brother's ear. Albus ducked his head silent, before his ass was squeezed roughly, making him whimper. "Answer me."

Albus blushed, biting his lip more firmly as he shook his head. James hummed in approval, sucking at his brother's earlobe hotly.

"Good boy." James murmurs in Albus's ear before squeezing his ass once more.

"Mm! Master…" Albus whispers as his brother gropes his ass. James watches Albus coolly as he tries to hide the pleasure on his flushed face.

"Did she touch you here?" James asks softly as he gives Albus's ass an extra hard squeeze. Albus yelps, his eyes fogged with pleasure as he shakes his head. "Good." James says shortly as he stops in his groping long enough to caress Albus's ass. Albus pants slightly as his brother presses against the fabric of his dress to trace the crack of his ass. "Cause this is mine."

Albus puffs hot breathes against the headboard, eyes dazed as James lets go of his ass and lies down on the bed. James lifts Albus's leg up and goes between his legs, so that Albus is straddling him. Albus looks down at his brother curiously as he sits on his chest. James smirks up at Albus briefly before grabbing at his crotch crudely.

"Hah!"

"Did she touch here?" James asks lowly. Albus bites his lip as his brother gropes him through his skirt, nodding even as his eyes are squeezed shut. "And what did she do?"

"She…" Albus moaned, as James began to stroke him, feeling his face heat up. "She blew me…Master."

James's eyes flashed irritably, his gaze darkening.

"Did she now?" James asks, his voice deliberately curious. Albus was too busy squirming above him to notice, his mouth open in pleasure as his brother pumped him. "And how did it feel?"

"Good…" Albus breathed, dipping his head as he became overwhelmed. "It felt… good Master…oh god!"

"I see…" James suddenly took his hands off Albus, making his brother groan in frustration, before ducking under the skirt of his dress. Albus looked down at James (both confused and alarmed). His knees were now around his brother's neck, but he couldn't see him, as all of James's face was hidden under his skirt. He heard a slight chuckle under him making him blush. "Still commando…"

"I told you! Underwear is fucking-" Albus stopped midsentence as he felt his brother's tongue on his cock, feeling James lick the head teasingly. "fucking…"

James hummed around the head of Albus's cock, shifting further down it slowly.

"Albus bring your dick closer to my mouth…" James murmured softly as Albus felt him lick the underside of his dick.

"N-no…don't say something…so embarrassing…" Albus whimpered as he tugged at his bound hands impatiently. He heard James chuckle before he felt strong hands grabbing his ass and pushing him forward, a mouth engulfing his cock instantly. "Hah! Master don't – MM!"

"You don't sound embarrassed Albus…" James said as he pulled away for a moment. "Be honest with yourself slut…"

"Fuck…" Albus whispered as James's mouth bobbed up and down on his cock. James sucked harder and harder and Albus heard the dirty sounds of slurps from underneath him, making him flush. James's fingers suddenly found his entrance, scrapping at the hole with his fingers. Albus bit his lip, whimpering as his brother entered a digit into his ass, twisting his fingers slowly. "Mmmah! Guh!"

"Mmmm…" James hummed around his dick as he stuck another finger into Albus, pumping in and out quickly. He felt James pull back from his dick and heard his husky voice from underneath him. "Did she touch you _here_ baby brother?"

James made it obvious what he was talking about, shoving his fingers in and hitting Albus's prostate.

"AH! Master!" Albus yelped in pleasure. James chuckled, shoving another finger in roughly.

"You're dripping down here you know? I wonder if you were this much of a slut for her…" James said before sucking on the tip of Albus's arousal tenderly. Albus gasped his mouth agape as James's fingers pounded into him, while he sucked at his head. James swirled his tongue around the head repeatedly, sucking while he nudged Albus's prostate again and again and ag-

"MASTER!" Albus shouted as he came, his cum shooting down James's eager throat. James moaned in pleasure at the taste, pulling his fingers out of Albus gently as he lapped up the remains of Albus's cum.

"Good boy…" James murmured softly. Albus felt heat rise into his face at the words, the bliss from his orgasm still hanging over him. He barely noticed when James got up and on reacted when his brother suddenly shoved his dick into him. Albus's mouth was open in shock as James rammed into him, his fingers digging into his hips.

"James!" Albus shouted in surprise, only to have a firm smack delivered to his ass as James slammed into him. "Uhn!"

"Do you like that slut?" James asked into Albus's ear as he pounded into him from behind. James smacked Albus again, smirking at his brother's moan. "Of course you do. You love being spanked don't you?"

"I…mmm" Albus didn't know the answer to that question, only biting his lip in reply as his brother's hand began to stroke his limp cock back to life.

"You never answered me baby brother. Did she touch you here?" James rammed into Albus's prostate to make his point, Albus only whimpering in reply. James gave Albus's ass a solid smack before squeezing it roughly, loving Albus's gasps of pleasure. "I knew you liked it rough slut, but I never knew you got so hot from a spanking. Maybe I should punish you more often. Now answer me. Did she touch you here?"

Albus's cock was rock hard as James's strokes picked up speed, and he turned his face towards his brother dazedly.

"No…" Albus murmured softly. "Only you…" James hit Albus's prostate especially hard, making his brother throw his head back in pleasure. "Hah! Only you, uhn, ever have Master! MM! Only you!"

"That's right slut." James muttered as he rammed into Albus more firmly. His grip tightened on Albus's hip, as his hand stroked him faster. "That's right…"

"Fuck…Mm Master!" Albus came then, with James sucking on the back of his neck and squeezing his ass. His cum splattered across the headboard as his ass clenched around James, making his brother come as well. James laid a lazy kiss on Albus's shoulder as he slowly pulled out of him, taking his hand and untying Albus's wrists. Albus sighed in relief as he rubbed his wrist gingerly.

"They weren't too tight were they?" James asked tiredly as he looked at his brother with concern. Albus smirked, shaking his head.

"Nah. They were fine." Albus said as he lay on the bed tiredly. James lay down next to him, dragging his brother closer under his arm. "Are we…spooning?"

"Shut the fuck up and don't ruin this. I'm tired as hell…" James panted softly. Albus chuckled, laying a kiss on his brother's sweaty arm.

"Happy birthday big brother." Albus muttered tiredly. James grinned.

"Thanks. But you know what would make it better?" James asked nonchalantly. Albus turned to his brother with a mixture of curiosity and exhaustion. "If you promise me never to go to that apothecary again."

"That really bugged you huh?" Albus asked thoughtfully, his eyes running over his brother's face. James frowned at the ceiling, clearly irritable at remembering the incident.

"That's sexual harassment baby bro! It's a crime! Plus," James smirked at Albus suddenly, looking his brother in the eyes. "No one gets to touch what's mine."

Albus blushed, but covered his satisfaction by punching his brother in the shoulder.

"Shut up. Oh and by the way," Albus muttered lowly, turning from his brother in embarrassment. "If you have any other dreams…let me know."

James's uproarious laugh rang through the apartment.


End file.
